Oulala Society
by Queen Fox
Summary: Et si deux jeunes filles décident de jouer les détectives et les entremetteuses et poster leurs découvertes dans un journal, qu'adviendrait la soul society avec ces découvertes...Préparez-vous à voir leurs aventures...


Hey ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens a préciser que le chapitre a était complètement refait, j'ai reçus un review qui ma beaucoup aider donc si la personne repasse je ne lui en veux surtout car j'avoue que je n'étais pas très fan de mon premier chapitre, celui-ci je sais pas trop quoi en penser mais je vais garder lui et ne pas en refaire d'autre car sa changerai déjà pas mal le cour de l'histoire. J'ai vus des fautes et je pense que dans ce chapitre il y en a encore donc désoler d'avance.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a Tite Kubo a part un, que vous allez découvrir dans le chapitre

Bonne lecture moi je vais voir mes oréos .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow Société<strong>_

Près de la troisième division une jeune fille nommée Aiko essayait de s'enfuir de son interminable travail, remplir des rapports_ ( ? : et l'auteur pourquoi je dois aussi faire le narrateur ? ! Queen Fox : ta gueule et travaille)_ ... Assise devant son capitaine qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux même si ce co...Heu être supérieur avait les yeux fermés, il la fixait par peur qu'elle se barre, cette fille c'est moi , j'étais une fille splendide, brune aux yeux bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses, des formes très avantageuses, très grande_ (Queen Fox : -_- c'est bon ta fini ?) _Bon ok j'avoue je suis une blonde aux yeux marron, j'ai un peu de formes et je suis petite... Et là ça fait environ deux heures que je prie les dieux et tous je vous dis tous, j'en ai oublié aucun... Je veux qu'on me sorte de là !

-Tu as fini de m'insulter ? Questionna le capitaine

Merde, je suis repéré comment a-t-il su, peut-être qu'il lit dans ma tête... Non-impossible, il est trop idiot pour ça, comment a-t-il fait ?

-Tu parles à voix haute depuis tout à l'heure.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourpraient et plongea ma tête dans les rapports... Pourquoi fallait-il que l'encre soit encore fraîche ? Dites-moi pourquoi parce que là, j'en ai plein la tronche, ça un goût bizarre n'empêche... Mais ça va, c'est mangeable, faut que je mette ça dans mon petit calepin de survie.  
>J'entendis quelque chose claquait, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, Rangiku Matsumoto vice-capitaine de la dixième division allias ma sauveuse.<p>

-Salut Gin ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle me prit par le bras et me tira dehors, à présent nous voilà courant dans le Sereitei, si Rangiku était un homme ont auraient pus prendre cette scène comme celle d'un film romantique, celle un peu clichée, vous savez très bien de laquelle je parle, celle ou le gars prend la main de la fille et ils courent ensemble pour s'enfuir vivre uniquement d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Sauf que là, ça fait juste deux folles essayant de s'enfuir d'un capitaine psychopathe, mon capitaine. Nous voilà dans le quartier des Vizards à peine entrer une tong vola dans toute la pièce et se colla à mon blond préférer. Hiyori venait d'utiliser son attaque contre Shinji, le visage en sang, il se cacha derrière Matsumoto.

-Salut les filles qu'est qui vous amènent ? Attendez laisser moi deviner... Un capitaine complètement psychopathe et un gamin qui se teint les cheveux, vous détenez.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire...À si, cette fille je l'adore. Puis vu que l'auteur ne savait plus quoi faire ou marquer, il décida que nous nous mettions à parler de chose inintéressante comme celle où les Vizards sont libres EUX !

-Ouais, on peut dormir toute la journée, allez boire un coup et plein d'autres choses. Nargua Shinji  
>-Peut-être, mais toutes les semaines un de vous doit allez nettoyer les chiottes de Yamamoto. Dis-je avec un sourire taquin.<br>-... Ne m'en parle pas la dernière fois c'était mon tour, j'ai retrouve des feuilles de thé planquait dans la brosse à chiotte. Cette semaine, c'est au tour de Lisa.  
>-En parlant de Lisa, elle est où cette perverse ? Questionna Rangiku<br>-Elle est partit il y a dix minutes elle avait un rendez vous.

Vu que la fiction n'avance pas l'auteur décida que Shinji, Rangiku, Hiyori et moi allons à l'espionnage alors que tout ce qu'on voulait, c'est rester chez les Vizards pour manger des gâteaux, boire du saké, jouer à des jeux de société, allez dans le bac à sable...OUW OUW tu peux enlever ce pistolet de ma tête pliz... Oui, je reprends t'inquiète. Bai là, on est dans le Sereitei, on marche comme des guignols, Shinji nous imite le canard, moi, je m'amuse à sauter de case en case et puis là comme par magie, on voit une tête rousse anormale faite du trafic de magazine avec notre perverse... Moi qui pensais l'avoir comme seule fournisseuse, je viens de me tromper.

-Je savais pas qu'Ichigo lisait ces machins. Avoua Rangiku  
>-Bon après tout c'est un garçon comme les autres, s'il est comme Renji il doit planquer un rouleau de sopalin et toutes les nuits ce l'as CENSURE/

(Aiko: veuillez nous excuser l'auteur a eu un problème, elle s'est laisser emporter, ne vous inquiéter pas Hiyori s'occupe immédiatement de Shinji, sa technique est très efficace un coup de tong là où ça fait mal, nous revenons très vite Hiyori : Shinji au pied Shinji : NOON ! *cours*)

-Gros porc... Soufflais-je  
>-Ça serait tellement marrant que tout le monde le sache. Ricana Rangiku<p>

Et je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquez, mais une idée passa jaillit dans ma tête, mon sourire s'allongea. Bon après tout, je suis très intelligente pourquoi je n'aurais pas eu cette idée.

-Dit ça vous dit de créer un magazine où on parlera de potins qu'on trouvera où qu'on créera.

Ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais complètement sénile, je ne le suis pas hein ?

-Carrément ! Réagit Ran'

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pensés les gens quand ils nous ont vu rire comme les méchants des films qui ont mal à la gorge et qui se frottaient les mains cachés derrière un arbuste haut de trois pommes... Puis comme tout malfaiteurs qu'on est d'après Shinji, on a besoin d'une planque et comme on est une bande décerveler, on lui a laissé la tache...*faux rire* on auraient jamais du car maintenant pour vous décrire où on est : sa pus , l'eau coule , toutes les deux minutes on voit une crotte passait dans l'eau, des bouteilles les accompagnent, un putain de mutant vient de sortir de l'eau heureusement un tortu ninja (Leonardo) nous a sauvés, il nous a faits coucou de la main et a replongé dans l'eau, je viens de voir Robin coursé par Batman qui est en... Calbut avec des menottes en fourrure rose et ouais on est dans les EGOUTS. Et comme Shinji est un gars bien et c'est dit que même avec un désodorisant, on n'aurait pas pus enlever cette odeur de comment dire... De merde, il faut le dire, il nous a fait entrer dans une pièce où était place une table et des chaises, pas loin un billard accompagné d'un frigo et a coter un ordinateur avec des caméras. Il est bien mon Shinji, c'est le plus fort, je, vous l'avez dit.

-Bravo, tu te surpasses pour une fois. Avoua Hiyori assise sur la table.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre j'espère que vous aurez aimer<strong>

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit rewiew. Kiss moi je vais voir les tortues ninja *^***


End file.
